D-greyman chapter two
by BenjiSPP
Summary: A new main character with an all new story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Exorcists are humans bestowed with innocence a weapon designed to defeat the akuma and the noah clan whom wish to bring about humanities destruction. These chosen humans by god are contracted by the black order which is ran by the church to bring a end to the 7000 year holy war.

The sun was setting over the mountains of Fuji in Japan in what felt like a eternity aboard a train fill with all kinds of people going about there daily lives. Feeling cramped on the train Sophia decides to get off early then usual feeling slightly sick. Although this was not apart of her master's plan she was supposed to be headed to the Japan black order headquarters but she never really listens to her masters anyways well most of them. She brushes her long red hair out of her face and begins to walk down the street. She notices a man screaming in pain on the side of the road she heads over more curious then anything. What's wrong the man continues to scream help. A intense feeling comes up inside her that she hasn't felt since she was 7. Fear gripped her like a hot knife digging into her chest and she ran around the corner into alley breathing heavily. She turns to see the man turning into a noah. She proceeds to head to the destination she was supposed to go hours ago as fast as her legs would carry her. The man yawns like he just woke up from a nap and sees his fellows family. They welcome him back brother. He asked if they saw anyone? To which they replied no " I saw a girl " where did she go they asked to which he replied i don't know. They asked if he's alright and he says "yes lets go home. Looking up a the huge fortress like building with huge double front doors Sophia walks up only to notice they have massive security not surprising considering the state of world right now. Feeling nervous her master didn't like being confined to the order and she wonder why? Going around the security like a boss she pushes the buzzer button on the door " Sophie D Campbell I have a letter by general cross. No response she repeats only to be immediately interrupted by a girl saying dieeeee! With a scythe like innocence in her hands charging at her. I dodges the swing but barely. However the second wing was too fast and the girl jammed her end of scythe right into my abdomen. Sending me sprawling into the ground. I tried to get up but a foot slammed into my back slamming my head right into ground. Coughing what the hell are you doing?! The girl smiles and replies protecting the building of course. Crystal what have i told you about attacking new guests! Sorry big brother I was just her words get cut off by the look in her brothers eyes. She lets her foot up and I get up and hand him the letter which he replies sorry about my sister. Does she do that to everyone she meets? Yes although she was much more vicious to you must be because she hasn't beaten or psychologically tortured anyone in the last few months. Anyways welcome to your new home. His sister was still giving me the typical look of wanting beat my ass. You must be tried crystal will show you to your room. What like hell i will! A few looks were exchanged she turned to me and said follow me. We walked in silence after days events I wasn't feeling talkative. She asks why didn't I use my innocence when fighting. I didn't say anything but a big smirk appeared on my face. Here's your room and threw my keys which I caught still with a huge smirk on my face. She said she wants to do something about my smirk and says i am not human. I asks innocently as possible what do you mean? your a akuma aren't you how are you able to use innocence? I'm not obliged to answer that. Whatever it doesn't matter to me but I bet the higher ups would. Do you know what kind of chaos having a akuma the very beings we exorcists destroy in our order would cause? I'm very aware could you keep it to yourself. I wasn't planning to tell anyways however if you should ever lose your self awareness.. Yeah yeah I got it can I go to sleep now I'm tired? Goodnight akuma ". I close my door and lay down on the bed and immediately fall asleep not even bothering to unpack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two D-greyman fanfiction

Woken up to a knock on my door. I hurry to open it and I see crystals brother standing outside. Alright we didn't get you properly settle in I apologize for that. My name is zack chief director of this branch. I will show around the building as we walk around I notice several people busily moving about their business. This is our science department where we research technology and innocence. The hospital wing and a full blown cafeteria. Zack then takes me down stairs to a room where I see a huge creature bathed in innocence. This is our great mediator helga she keeps all the innocence we gather that don't yet have hosts. I feel her eyes on to me she says " come here young child". Zack nods in encouragement i am grabbed and and I feel like I am being suck into a abyss i desperately try to wiggle away the sensation and I activate my innocence. Helga lets go of me and says she is a very important piece do not lose her zack. Zack promises and says is she the heart? Helga doesn't respond but gives a look of knowledge towards zack who does not miss the interpretation. She is the one who will destroy time. I tell zack I am hungry and says way to jollying well lets go eat then! Brings me to the cafeteria and excuses himself and wants me to think of this place as my new home. I being now alone proceed to get some food and realize I have no one to sit with. A boy with round glasses shouts out you can sit with me! I go towards him smiling and I say thanks. " no problem the boy says your new but you'll get used to it. Or she won't Blake maybe she end up losing her mind and dragging herself into a pit of misery. Look to see a another boy sitting with a wall of books stack to cover himself. She's not you Harvey when are you going to have some self confidence. When hell freezes over" don't worry about him he's just a a buzzkill but he works hard. Thanks I appreciate the hospitality. I sit not worrying anymore and begin to eat with vigor. What type are out guys innocence. Mines a equip type" same over here says Harvey. Parasitic is mine the boys look up well where is it they say in unison. I blush mumble my chest and I unbutton my shirt to reveal my tattoo looking innocence it works throughout my entire body. I can't see very well from my angle I'm gonna have to ask to examine at a closer range. I roll my eyes forget about it Harvey you just want to look at my chest cheeks still burning I button up my shirt much to the boys dissatisfaction. Then I turn to see some sort of commotion happening a few tables down I see crystal basically bullying one of the finders. Finders assist exorcists in the field in other words they are field experts. I recently just lost my best friend on a mission in Rome Italy you could at least have some sympathy in your hearts we were in the mission together exorcist. You finders are just as worthless as I thought normal humans like you don't understand you guys are absolutely expendable just like your dear friend. We exorcist are called to a higher calling then you. The man slams the chair down and rushes her screaming and has tears running down his face. I'll fucking kill you bitch! I see crystal grab his wrist and twists so hard I heard a sickening popping sound. Screaming even louder crystal grabs his other wrist and cracks that one as well. The man is one the ground whimpering. Crystal doesn't seem to be done is she really going to kill him in this establishment? We need to do something. Harvey and Blake don't say anything. I rush to the man and ask him if he's okay? I look at crystal who's standing smugly. Leave him alone will you? Sure I much rather beat the hell out of you instead will you indulge me? Yeah but not here i said. Very well then shall we get started. Let me heal him first. Whatever I reach to heal him he thanks me and I say not all exorcist are as bad as her. I follow crystal out the doors she had just left. We continue to walk in silence as I follow her. Excitement bubbles in my chest but also knowing if we get caught we could be in serious trouble. This isn't going to be to the death right? She doesn't say anything and continues to walk down a long stairwell. We enter a room to which i have never seen and it was beautiful. The order has been around for thousands of years fighting against the noah and the akuma who serve them. There is no penalty for killing another exorcist or killing in general. All for the sake of god who choose us. My chest heaves in bloodlust. Innocence activate I say. Done with what I am saying don't worry I'm not going to kill you my big brother would be beside himself. Innocence activate. That scythe weapon is dangerous at close range. I make a sword of pure power. I see her swing and dodge easily this time. I swing my sword in a overhead arc crystal brings her scythe to match. Which cause the ground beneath us to shake. I shoot a beam of dark matter at crystal who doesn't even make a attempt to stop instead she leaps and launches a energy attack from the air. The technique was wide and left me no room to dodge except in the air. However I instead to decide to cancel out the technique with my own dark matter energy I encase my hands in the dark matter catching the technique. I see crystal move so fast I didn't think was possible next to me. Her scythe radiating energy swings at a angle towards my feet to try to sweep my feet under to get caught by her technique to which I am still trying to contain. I feel a power or memory growing within me and it wasn't my akuma powers or my innocence. I jump dodging the swing and kicked her right in the side of the face cause her to stagger back. I easily cancel the technique and shoot a massive dark matter lance at her which impales her in the chest. She drops to the floor bleeding blood was pouring from where I stabbed her. I was overcome with a sense of delight laughing as I skipped over to her. I wasn't going to heal her she laid there in her own blood. I heard her cough up more and i see the door open and I see her brother he looked at me and the room then his sister. His face was ashen white I tried to speak we were just its not fatal or anything. A moment later I see his sister get back up. The wound was gone and everything she says something to her brother which causes him to relax. He leaves and sister turns to me with a much more intrigue expression saying not a bad fight your pretty good. But I still hate you everything about you. Her brother comes back with a rule book saying killing other exorcist is not allowed! And hands me the book. I sign realizing that whole fight was worthless and crystal lost so she could get me in trouble. I head to my room and read the rule boom I should have jailed and expelled today but I'm still kicking. Tomorrow is my official mission with crystal no less hoping for a success.


End file.
